My Secret Love
by Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki
Summary: Sungmin namja culun yang selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh. Kyuhyun memiliki dua sifat yang berbeda saat di rumah dan diluar rumah. Kyumin yaoi, RnR. Don't like don't read, not bashing please
1. Chapter 1

My Secret Love

Author : 조 세진

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Other cast

Genre :Angst, romance

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, typo dimana-mana, tidak menggunakan EYD dengan baik dan benar.

FF nie terinspirasi dari salah satu ff favorit saya yang judulnya **Trouble Maker**. Gomawo buat **Melani KyuminElfsha** karena udah ngasih saya ide buat bikin ff nie. This is for u and for my readers. Buat ff saya yang lain maaf banget belum sempat say lanjut. Saya mesti ngejar sidang skripsi tahun ini jadi gag ada waktu buat ngetik. FF nie aja z ketik kilat jadi mian kalo ceritanya gag bagus.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Summary: Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang memaksa kita mengikuti kemauan orang yang kita cintai. Cinta adalah bagaimana kita menerima dan diterima apa adanya oleh orang yang kita cintai. Di dalam cinta tidak ada keegoisan namun ada pengorbanan yang sering disalah gunakan. Bila kau mencintaiku maka terimalah aku apa adanya, dengan begitu aku pun akan memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu. (Summary aneh)

Sungmin pov

Hari ini seperti biasa aku duduk di bangku paling ujung menatapi namja yang paling kucintai

Yah... hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan saat ini

Memperhatikannya dari jauh sambil berharap tak ada satupun orang yang mendapatiku

Sungguh keadaan ini sangat menyiksa

Seharusnya aku bisa menatapnya dari dekat

Semestinya aku bisa memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat

Tapi aku tak bisa karena ini keinginannya

"Kyuhyun ah sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini. Hanya bisa melihatmu sedari jauh sambil berharap dapat menatap matamu yang selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdegup cepat"aku menghela nafas berat setelah menyebut semua uneg-unegku dalam hati

"Lee Sungmin... Tolong perhatikan jika saya sedang menjelaskan"terdengar suara seongsaengnim hingga aku langsung membalikkan wajahku ke depan

Pasti wajahku telah memerah saat ini mengingat seluruh pandangan tertuju padaku

Yah mungkin tidak semuanya karena satu-satunya orang yang kuharap melihatku malah melengos dan melemparkan pandangannya keluar

Sungguh hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik saat ini melihat kelakuannya

Namun apalah dayaku..

Aku hanyalah seorang namja culun berkaca mata yang selalu dihina oleh orang-orang karena berani mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

Tanpa terasa bel tanda berakhirnya perkuliahan pun berbunyi

Satu persatu makhluk penghuni kelas beranjak keluar

Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus melamun tak menyadari tatapan pilu seorang namja yang diarahkan kepadanya

"Hei Kyu ngapain masih disini aja, ayo balik.. Lama-lama tinggal disini virus culun Sungmin bakal pindah lagi."terdengar suara seorang namja hingga membuat tatapan Kyuhyun ke Sungmin terputus dan lamunan Sungmin pun buyar

Sungmin yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun dan namja itu

Hatinya kembali tercabik saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun

"Gila aja... mana mungkin gara-gara itu aku juga ikutan culun. Aku pake gaya apa aja pasti cakep kali"ujar Kyuhyun hingga membuat Sungmin menundukkan pandangannya sambil meremas ujung kaosnya

"Yayaya tau deh namja populer nomor satu Kyunghee. Eh gimana kalo kita ke game centre aja... Kayaknya bakal seru tuh"ujar namja itu lagi

"Gag ah... aku ada janji"tolak Kyuhyun singkat sambil melepaskan rangkulan namja itu

"Janji? Ma siapa? Yeoja chingumu? Kenalin donk... Perasaan kamu dah jadian lama ma dia tapi gag pernah diajakin jalan bareng"

"Gag... Gag bakal aku kenalin... Dia cuman milikku seorang jadi dia gag boleh kenal ma orang lain"kata Kyuhyun ketus

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sontak mendengus kesal

Namja itu selalu seperti itu, sifatnya yang egois membuat Sungmin muak

"Min.."terdengar suara seorang namja

"Eh... Hyuk kau belum pulang?"tanya Sungmin heran

"Ne... Aku mencarimu sedari tadi"kata Eunhyuk

"Mencariku?"tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya. Eunhyuk langsung mengangguk cepat

"Waeyo?"tanya Sungmin lagi

"Temani aku ke toko buku jebal"kata Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah memelas

Sungmin membalikkan tatapan ke arah Kyuhyun namun namja itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain hingga membuat namja itu frustasi

"Mianhe Hyukkie aku sudah ada janji, kalau besok aja gimana?"tawar Sungmin

"Andwaeyo... Aku butuh bukunya sekarang Min bukan besok. Jebal"Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin penuh permohonan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya

"Yak... Lee Sungmin pasti kau mau jadi stalker Kyuhyun lagi kan? Ngaku aja deh... Tadi kau denger kami ngomong kan?teriak namja di sebelah Kyuhyun

"Ikan sialan... Gag usah sok tau, memang Kyuhyun siapa sampe-sampe Sungmin ngestalk dia"Eunhyuk yang sebal balas berteriak

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perdebatan Eunhae bergegas pergi sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana

Sedang Sungmin hanya bisa menatap bingung antara melerai pertengkaran Eunhae atau malah mengikuti Kyuhyun

Akhirnya Sungmin malah beranjak pergi keluar kelas dan berlari menuju taman belakang

Saat sampai di taman Sungmin langsung menghela nafas lega saat menatap sosok yang begitu dicintainya tengah tertidur di bangku taman

Dengan langkah pelan namja imut itu beranjak ke tempat Kyuhyun berharap tak membangunkan pujaan hatinya itu

Begitu jarak mereka berdua telah dekat Sungmin langsung berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun

Tangan lentiknya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun berusaha mengurangi kerinduan yang membuncah di dadanya

"Min... udah aku bilang jangan dekati aku kalo lagi diluar rumah"terdengar suara dingin Kyuhyun hingga membuat belaian Sungmin terhenti

"Ta..tapi kenapa Kyu? Lagipula disini kan sepi jadi pasti gag ada yang liat"Sungmin bersikeras kembali mengelus pipi namja itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa bangun lalu menatap namja imut itu tajam

"Mana kita tahu Min, siapa tau aja tiba-tiba ada orang yang lewat. Udahlah lagian pas pulang kita bisa bareng lagi"ujar Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dengan segala goresan luka yang terasa mencengkram di dadanya

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. namja itu berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari kedua mata foxy nya

"Kamu emang slalu egois Kyu... Kamu gag pernah coba mengerti perasaanku"lirih Sungmin sambil beranjak bangkit dengan langkah lunglai

Namun tanpa Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun sadari sedari tadi ada seorang namja yang melihat adegan menyedihkan itu

Tangan namja itu terkepal erat seolah menahan amarah yang amat sangat

"Cho Kyuhyun kau harus membalas semua kepedihan yang kau berikan pada Sungmin"geram namja itu lalu bergegas menyusul Sungmin yang terlihat berjalan ke arah gerbang kampus

2 jam kemudian

Kyuhyun terlihat tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju sebuah rumah mungil di pinggiran kota Seoul

Dengan cepat namja itu membuka pintu dan menatap sekeliling

Sepi... itulah kesan pertama yang di dapat namja itu saat beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah

Dahi Kyuhyun sontak berkerut menandakan keheranan yang meliputi dirinya

"Sungmin kemana? Tidak biasanya dia pulang telat"Kyuhyun terlihat berbicara pada diri sendiri sambil menatap jam tangannya

Namja itu lantas merogoh kantong sebelah kanan celananya untuk mengambil handphone

Setelah mengetik beberapa nomor yang telah dihafalnya diluar kepala namja itu bergegas mendekatkan handphone tersebut ke telinganya

Nada sambung terdengar terus menerus membuat kening namja itu semakin berkerut

Hingga akhir tak ada tanda-tanda panggilan tersebut dijawab

Akhirnya dengan kesal Kyuhyun membanting handphonenya ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping

"Sungmin kemana sih? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum pulang? mana telfonku gag diaangkat pula. Menyebalkan"teriak Kyuhyun frustasi

Rambut yang awalnya tertata rapi kini telah hancur berantakan karena diacak-acak oleh namja itu

Tidak lama terdengar suara langkah dibelakang Kyuhyun

"Aku pulang"suara lemas Sungmin langsung membuat hati Kyuhyun membuncah bahagia

Namja itu langsung berbalik dan dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sungmin yang ternyata telah berada semeter dibelakangnya

"Min kamu dari mana aja? Aku nelfon kamu dari tadi"Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat seolah takut kehilangan namja imut itu

Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah berat

Beginilah sifat asli Kyuhyun yang tidak diketahui fans-fansnya, egois dan kekanak-kanakan

Sungguh Sungmin lelah menghadapi sikap namja itu yang bisa berubah 180 derajat bila dihadapan orang lain namun rasa cintanya yang terlampau dalam membuat namja itu terus bertahan menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun dengan Kyuhyun

"Aku dari belanja makanan di pasar, tadi aku baru inget kalo bahan makanan kita dah habis"kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat kantong kresek yang dibawanya

Kyuhyun lantas mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan posesifnya

"Min aku lapar"ujar Kyuhyun manja

"Ne... Sambil nunggu aku masak kamu mandi aja dulu biar segar"saran Sungmin

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk lalu perlahan namja itu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sungmin dan mengecup bibir plum namja imut itu dengan penuh perasaan

Sungguh Sungmin sangat menyukai moment seperti ini

Saat dimana Kyuhyun menunjukkan rasa cintanya melalui sebuah ciuman hangat dan mesra

Perlahan kedua tangan Sungmin mengalun di leher Kyuhyun sedang Kyuhyun sendiri telah memeluk pinggang Sungmin agar namja itu semakin mendekat dengannya

Mereka terus berciuman, melumat, mengecap bibir pasangannya

Mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintah yang membuncah yang hanya bisa dilakukan saat mereka berdua di rumah seperti ini

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya hingga membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget

"Haish kaca mata itu menghalangi"kesal Kyuhyun sambil melepas kaca mata yang tengah dipakai Sungmin

Sungmin sendiri langsung mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun

"Yak ini kan idemu Kyu biar aku keliatan culun"Sungmin yang masih sakit hati saat mengingat pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Donghae dikelas tadi langsung berteriak marah

"ne...ne.. tapi kan kamu tau alasan aku dandanin kamu kayak gini Min. Udahlah, jangan ancurin moment romantis kita dengan pertengkaran gag jelas kayak gini"Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin agar mendekat kearahnya namun ternyata namja itu masih kesal hingga dengan gesit dia melepaskan diri dan melenggang pergi menuju dapr

"Yak... Cho Sungmin kembali sekarang"terisk Kyuhyun

"Aku Lee Sungmin bukan Cho Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun. Tolong ingat itu"kata Sungmin dingin

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo menatap kepergian Sungmin

"Haish dia marah lagi kan... Kyu paboya"rutuk Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

My Secret Love Part 2

Author : 조 세진

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Other cast

Genre :Hurt/comfort, romance

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, typo dimana-mana, tidak menggunakan EYD dengan baik dan benar.

FF nie terinspirasi dari salah satu ff favorit saya yang judulnya **Trouble Maker**. Gomawo buat **Melani KyuminElfsha** karena udah ngasih saya ide buat bikin ff nie. This is for u and for my readers. Buat ff saya yang lain maaf banget belum sempat say lanjut. Saya mesti ngejar sidang skripsi tahun ini jadi gag ada waktu buat ngetik. FF nie aja z ketik kilat jadi mian kalo ceritanya gag bagus.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Summary: Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang memaksa kita mengikuti kemauan orang yang kita cintai. Cinta adalah bagaimana kita menerima dan diterima apa adanya oleh orang yang kita cintai. Di dalam cinta tidak ada keegoisan namun ada pengorbanan yang sering disalah gunakan. Bila kau mencintaiku maka terimalah aku apa adanya, dengan begitu aku pun akan memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu. (Summary aneh)

"Yak... Cho Sungmin kembali sekarang"terisk Kyuhyun

"Aku Lee Sungmin bukan Cho Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun. Tolong ingat itu"kata Sungmin dingin

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo menatap kepergian Sungmin

"Haish dia marah lagi kan... Kyu paboya"rutuk Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

**Part 2**

Makan malam kali ini terdengar sangat hening, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok saat menyentuh piring

Kedua orang yang tengah menikmati makanan dihadapan mereka terlihat enggan untuk berbicara

Sesekali namja berkulit pucat itu menatap namja manis dihadapannya namun yang dilihat hanya cuek bebek

Tidak lama terdengar suara gesekan kayu dengan lantai menandakan seseorang tengah menggeser tempat duduknya

"Aku selesai, setelah makan tolong bereskan ruangan ini"ujar namja imut itu dingin

Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap makanannya langsung menghentikan suapannya dan menatap namja itu dengan kening berkerut

"Tapi makananmu belum habis Min, habiskanlah dulu"bujuk Kyuhyun

Namja bernama Sungmin itu hanya diam dan tetap beranjak pergi hingga membuat namja yang baru saja ditinggalkannya menghela nafas berat

"Mianhe Min... Jeongmal mianhe"ujar Kyuhyun sendu.

Tangan namja itu terlihat mengepal erat diatas pahanya berusaha menahan perih yang perlahan menjalar disudut hatinya

Dia tak ingin seperti ini, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara melindungi orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

Selesai makan Kyuhyun lantas membereskan bekas makan mereka lalu beranjak menuju kamar di bagian ujung rumah tersebut

CKLEK

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan matanya langsung mengarah ke arah balkon yang terbuka

Disana terlihat seorang namja imut dengan kaos pink kebesaran tengah memegang segelas wine

Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati namja tersebut lalu merangkul tubuh mungil itu dari belakang

"Min kau minum wine knapa tak menungguku hmm?"tanya Kyuhyun

"Kyu... apa kita harus terus seperti ini?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah balik bertanya dengan nada sendu

Kyuhyun lantas melonggarkan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh mungil di depannya hingga posisi mereka kini berhadapan

"Min mianhe... bukannya aku bermaksud seperti ini, tapi kau tahu ini semua demi kebaikanmu"jawab Kyuhyun tidak kalah sendu

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun

Tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya memegang pinggang Sungmin beralih mengelus kepala namja itu pelan, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayang yang terpendam

Sedangkan namja satunya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah-olah takut bila dia melepaskan pelukan itu maka namja dihadapannya itu akan menghilang

"Ugh... Chagi meluknya jangan kuat-kuat, aku susah nafas"kata Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah

Sungmin yang mendengarnya lantas melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap namja yang sangat dicintainya itu

"Mianhe Kyu hehehe"kata Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan senyum kelincinya

Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat menyukai senyum Sungmin itu, senyum yang telah menemaninya sedari lama bukan hanya 5 tahun seperti yang Sungmin ketahui

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti ini Min, aku suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini"ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin

Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun hanya menutup matanya, berusaha meresapi rasa yang semakin kuat berakar di dalam hatinya

Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya lekat namun sendu

Namja itu tahu seberapa tersiksanya hidup Sungmin selama 5 tahun ini

Dia juga tahu bagaimana pedihnya hati Sungmin karena dikatai oleh orang-orang disekitarnya

Tapi Kyuhyun menutup mata, namja itu berusaha tidak peduli saat mereka berada di luar rumah walaupun sebenarnya hatinya tercabik-cabik karena tidak dapat melindungi namja yang sangat dicintainya itu

5 menit berlalu mereka masih dengan posisi yang sama hingga akhirnya Sungmin membuka mata

Mata foxy namja imut itu langsung bersirobok dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang sampai saat ini memang masih menatapnya

"Kyu capek... ayo kita tidur"ajak Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak menarik namja kurus itu ke tempat tidur

"Oh ya... tadi eomma menelfon katanya besok dia dan appa akan pergi ke Amerika jadi kita harus mengantar mereka dibandara"lanjut Sungmin saat mereka telah berada di atas tempat tidur

Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin kepelukannya

"Ne.. arasseo"Kyuhyun hanya berujar singkat lalu menguap lebar

Mata namja itu mulai tertutup namun tangannya masih aktif mengelus rambut Sungmin sambil terdengar lirihan lullaby yang ditujukan untuk namja mungil itu

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri juga ikut memejamkan mata sambil memeluk pinggang namja pucat itu.

Sungmin menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun, berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di pelukan namjachingunya itu

"Kyu besok aku gag perlu pake kaca mata kan? Ntar eomma marah-marah kayak dulu lagi kalo aku pake"ujar Sungmin hingga membuat Kyuhyun langsung membuka mata dan menatap mata Sungmin lekat

"Andwaeyo chagiya... kamu harus tetep pake kacamata, gag boleh dilepas"

"Tapi kan aku capek pake kaca mata mulu Kyu, mataku kan gag minus"kata Sungmin kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

Kyuhyun yang melihat aegyo Sungmin langsung menutup matanya.

Namja itu takut bila dia terus menatap namja diatasnya itu pasti dia luluh. Oleh karena itu Kyuhyun lebih memilih menutup mata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Kyu... jebal"Sungmin yang lelah ditolak menarik wajah Kyuhyun

Namja itu memaksa Kyuhyun membuka mata lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya sambil sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata foxy nya

Sesaat Kyuhyun terpaku hingga membuatnya bersorak dalam hati namun perkataan yang selanjutnya keluar dari namja dibawahnya itu membuatnya langsung merengut kesal

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Min"Kyuhyun berujar singkat membuat Sungmin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Jahat"hanya itu yang dikatakan Sungmin lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun

Sungmin lantas tidur di ujung tempat tidur dan berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja pucat itu menghela nafas frustasi melihat kelakuan namja chingunya

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya hingga tepat di belakang tubuh Sungmin.

Namja itu lantas memeluk punggung Sungmin dan menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala namja imut itu

"Min jebal... kamu tau kan ini semua aku lakuin buat kamu. Jebal jangan mempersulit keadaan"ujar Kyuhyun lemah

Sungmin yang mendengar nada putus asa dalam suara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat

Namja imut itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja dihadapannya itu memeluk tubuhnya erat

"Mianhe Kyu... Jeongmal mianhe"Sungmin berujar lirih sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir plum Sungmin, matanya terpejam seiring lumatan di bibir pink itu

Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh sambil balas melumat bibir Kyuhyun

Tangannya yang awalnya berada di pinggang Kyuhyun beranjak naik ke kepala Kyuhyun

Jemarinya meremas kuat rambut namja pucat itu

Suara decakan terdengar dari kamar bernuansa pink biru tersebut

Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi menahan diri saat melihat aegyo Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya

Bibirnya mengecup, menghisap, bahkan menjilat bibir Sungmin pelan sambil berusaha menyalurkan rasa cinta yang membuncah di dada mereka berdua

Sungmin semakin melenguh tatkala ciuman Kyuhyun beranjak turun ke leher putihnya

"Kyu..ah..."terdengar desahan Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menghisap keras lehernya hingga tercipta kissmark berwarna merah keunguan disana

"Kyu sudah..."Sungmin berujar lirih sambil berusaha melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun

"M..mianhe chagiya... aku kebablasan hehehe"Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menatap lembut namja di hadapannya

Sebetulnya Kyuhyun masih ingin menikmati bibir plum Sungmin namun namja itu tidak yakin bisa menahan hasratnya bila dia terlalu lama mencumbui namja chingunya itu

"Ne... gwenchanayo lebih baik skarang kita tidur, besok kita mesti bangun pagi-pagi"kata Sungmin sambil kembali merapatkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun

Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat merapikan rambut Sungmin yang acak-acakan serta menghapus saliva di kedua pipi mereka

"Jaljayo chagiya"ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup dahi Sungmin pelan lalu berpindah di kedua kelopak matanya dan namja itupun ikut tertidur

**Author pov end**

Kyuhyun pov

Pagi ini aku terbangun lagi-lagi tanpa sosok imut itu disisiku

"Pasti Sungmin lagi masak, mending aku mandi dulu aja"kataku pada diri sendiri

Setelah merenggangkan tubuh aku pun beranjak bangkit dari tidurku, mengambil handuk lalu masuk kekamar mandi

Hampir 15 menit aku pun selesai dengan ritual mandiku

Setelah memakai kemeja biru langit yang digulung sampai siku serta celana jeans berwarna hitam akupun berjalan menuju dapur

Keningku berkerut seketika, aku yang awalnya berfikir akan mendapati sosok Sungmin yang tengah memasak malah mendapati dapur itu kosong melompong

Jantungku langsung berdegup cepat, tidak biasanya Sungmin keluar sepagi ini apalagi tanpa ada pemberitahuan

Aku langsung berlari mengelilingi rumah berharap menemukan sosok namja yang sangat kucintai itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

Dengan nafas memburu aku semakin mempercepat lariku menuju halaman dan amarahku membuncah seketika

"Cho Sungmin"teriakku saat melihat Sungmin tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja

Refleks Sungmin dan namja itu berbalik ke arahku

"K..Kyu"

**TBC**

**Big Thanks For:**

desysaranghaesuju, Akita Fisayu, Park Min Rin, Aegyo lee, Fujiwara Roronoa, kucing liar, lala, Hyeri, JoBel13ve, MegaKyu, Syubidubidu, choshikyumin, Cho Hyun Jin, Baby-ya, Chikyumin, Cho Yooae, Kim Cherry, ElfCloud Dhy, Thania Lee, AIDASUNGJIN, cottoncandyme, kyuminlinz92, Jirania, Princess kyumin, kyurin minnie, S.J. 1315, anonim890516, Bunny Ming, Cho Miku, Park Soohee, Rima KyuMin Elf, kyuMinnie, riana dewi, Yukihyemi, ShippoChan, Lee Shurri, Kim Soo Hyun.

**Mianhe gag bisa balas komentnya satu-satu..**

**Z cuman bales yang umum aja ya**

**Buat hubungan KyuMin bakal dijelasin di chap 4**

**Berhubung z masih newbie di dunia penulisan jadi z masih rada bingung soal penulisan dialog antar pemain tapi makasih buat yg udah ngasih saran**

**Z gag bisa update cepet soalnya skarang sibuk skripsi**

**Gamsahamnida buat komentnya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

My Secret Love Part 3

Author : 조 세진

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Other cast

Genre :Hurt/comfort, romance

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, typo dimana-mana, tidak menggunakan EYD dengan baik dan benar.

FF nie terinspirasi dari salah satu ff favorit saya yang judulnya **Trouble Maker**. Gomawo buat **Melani KyuminElfsha** karena udah ngasih saya ide buat bikin ff nie. This is for u and for my readers. Mianhe saya lama updatenya dan hasilnya malah semakin hancur. Saya harap kalian masih berkenan membaca ff ni.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Summary: Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang memaksa kita mengikuti kemauan orang yang kita cintai. Cinta adalah bagaimana kita menerima dan diterima apa adanya oleh orang yang kita cintai. Di dalam cinta tidak ada keegoisan namun ada pengorbanan yang sering disalah gunakan. Bila kau mencintaiku maka terimalah aku apa adanya, dengan begitu aku pun akan memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu. (Summary aneh)

Dengan nafas memburu aku semakin mempercepat lariku menuju halaman dan amarahku membuncah seketika

"Cho Sungmin"teriakku saat melihat Sungmin tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja

Refleks Sungmin dan namja itu berbalik ke arahku

"K..Kyu"

Sungmin yang melihat wajahku yang telah memerah sempurna hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan takut, sedang namja disebelahnya malah terlihat santai.

Apa dia tidak tau atau malah pura-pura tidak tahu kalau telah membangunkan iblis di dalam tubuhku.

Terlebih saat ku perhatikan Sungmin tidak memakai kacamatanya membuatku semakin geram.

"Ayo masuk"kataku dengan nada dingin sambil menarik tangan Sungmin kembali kedalam rumah

Sungmin yang terlihat tidak terima berusaha melepaskan tanganku di pergelangan tangannya

"K..Kyu tapi Jungmo masih ada disini... Kita ajak masuk dulu"kata Sungmin hingga membuatku berbalik dan menatapnya marah

"Tidak... Biarkan dia pulang"kembali kuseret namja imutku itu walau masih ada pemberontakan yang dilakukannya, terus berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

Akhirnya dengan kesal aku berbalik dan menghempaskan tangannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengar perkataanku sih?"teriakku kesal hingga membuatnya menunduk ketakutan.

Sungmin tahu setiap aku memanggilnya Hyung pasti saat itu aku tengah marah besar hingga perlahan mata foxy nya yang selalu aku kagumi memerah.

"Mianhe Kyu hiks hiks... Jeongmal mianhe"katanya sambil terisak

"Sigh..."aku hanya berdecih kesal mendengar tangisan namja kelinciku itu, dia selalu menangis tiap kali mendengar aku memanggilnya hyung hingga membuatku tidak tega marah berlama-lama padanya.

Namun kali ini tangisan itu tidak akan berpengaruh, dia sudah sangat keterlaluan sekarang.

Berulang kali kukatakan untuk memakai kacamata saat keluar rumah tapi apa yang kulihat saat ini, mata foxy nya yang selalu kukagumi kini dinikmati oleh orang lain yang kuyakini merupakan salah satu penggemar Sungmin.

Aku tahu bahwa namja bernama Kim Jungmo itu menaruh perasaan pada kelinci manisku, hal itu terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang terlihat penuh pengharapan walau kutahu bahwa Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Itulah yang membuatku sangat kesal, Sungmin yang culun saja disukai olehnya apalagi setelah melihat dandanan aslinya.

Pasti namja itu semakin gencar mendekatinya hingga membuatku harus menjaga Sungmin lebih ketat.

"Kyu mianhe"tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangku.

Aku yang tengah melamun langsung tersentak kaget, dengan pelan aku berbalik.

Aku harus meredakan rasa marahku saat ini karena kami akan bertemu eomma.

Bila eomma tahu aku membuat calon menantu kesayangannya menangis pasti eomma akan mencabik-cabikku dan menjadikanku makanan heebum kucing kesayangannya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Ne... lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi Min, kau tahukan aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu berbicara dengan namja lain selain dengan kedua sahabatmu itu"kataku sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Ne Kyu... Mianhe, tadi aku melihat seorang ahjumma ingin menyeberang jalan jadi tanpa fikir panjang aku langsung berlari keluar untuk menolongnya. Saat akan masuk kerumah tiba-tiba Jungmo memanggilku dan mengajakku berbicara, aku kan gak enak nolaknya Kyu"Sungmin berbicara panjang lebar lalu mempoutkan bibir plumnya hingga membuatku terpaksa menelan ludahku sendiri.

CHUP

Dengan cepat kucium bibir semerah cherry itu dan melumatnya lembut.

Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membalas ciumanku.

Entah sejak kapan lengan mungilnya telah mengalun di leherku membuatku semakin merunduk untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku terus melumat bibir mungil itu hingga terasa membengkak, dengan cepat kugigit ujung bibirnya hingga membuka dan langsung kuselipkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Setelah hampir 10 menit akupun melepas ciuman panas kami dengan terpaksa.

Dengan lembut kuhapus saliva yang mengalir di ujung bibir Sungmin lalu kembali mengecup bibir itu singkat.

Sungmin yang menerima perlakuanku hanya bisa menunduk dengan kedua pipi yang telah memerah sempurna sedang aku malah memberikan senyum menggoda padanya.

"Kyu entar kita telat jemput eomma"cicitnya sambil meremas ujung bajuku

Akupun menatapnya dengan senyum lembut dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Ne... kalo gitu aku mandi dulu, kamu juga siap-siap"ujarku lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar sedang Sungmin melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam aku dan Sungmin telah siap, kami pun bergegas berangkat menuju bandara menjemput appa dan eommaku yang baru pulang dari Swiss.

Begitu sampai di bandara, pesawat yang ditumpangi appa dan eommaku ternyata baru saja landing.

Aku langsung menghela nafas lega, sambil menautkan tanganku dengan tangan Sungmin mataku menjelajah mencari sosok ratu iblis yang menjelma menjadi eommaku.

Tidak berapa lama Sungmin berteriak senang sambil melepaskan pegangan tanganku dan berlari ke dua sosok yang sangat familiar

"Eomma"teriak Sungmin senang sambil memeluk tubuh eommaku erat

"Min ah... bogoshippo"dengan lembut eomma mengelus pucuk kepala namja imutku.

Aku dan appa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Appa bagaimana perjalananmu?"tanyaku berbasa-basi

"Lumayan... Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"tanya appa balik

"Kami baik-baik saja appa, lalu berapa lama kalian akan tinggal di Seoul?"tanyaku hingga mendapat hadiah jitakan dari eomma

"Yak... dasar anak tidak tahu diri, kami baru saja sampai dan kau langsung bertanya kapan kami pergi. Menyebalkan"eomma langsung berteriak keras sedang Sungmin hanya terkiki geli.

"Habis... eomma kalo di Seoul selalu menggangguku dengan Sungmin, aku kan gak suka eomma"kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku kesal

CTAK

Untuk kedua kalinya eomma memukul kepalaku hingga membuatku kembali meringis kesakitan.

"itu karena tatapan mesummu yang selalu terlihat ingin memakan Sungmin bulat-bulat, kalian itu belum lulus kuliah jadi eomma tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin"kata eomma kesal

"Aku tidak seperti itu eomma"kilahku

"Lalu ini apa?"tanya eomma sambil menarik baju Sungmin hingga bekas kissmark yang kubuat semalam terlihat.

"I..Itu.. Itu.. tidak seperti yang eomma fikirkan"kataku gelagapan.

"Sudahlah eomma... eomma pasti capek, lebih baik kita pulang lagian aku udah masakin bulgogi kesukaan eomma."kata Sungmin berusaha menengahi.

"memang kau yang paling mengerti eomma Min"kata eomma dengan nada yang disedih-sedihkan

Aku yang melihatnya hanya berdecih pelan, takut terdengar eomma yang nantinya akan lebih menyiksaku lebih dari ini.

"Eomma kasihan padamu Min, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada iblis seperti Kyu dan lagi dia mendandanimu seperti ini ckckck"eomma menatap Sungmin prihatin

"Eomma taukan ini untuk kebaikan Sungmin"kataku kesal

"Ne... Ne arasseo, ayo Min kita pulang. Kyu bawakan koper eomma"perintah eomma hingga membuatku nelangsa memikirkan nasibku yang akan sulit berdekatan dengan sungmin.

Begitu sampai dirumah eomma langsung menuju meja makan sambil menarik Sungmin, sedang aku dan appa hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan memelas.

Appa yang sedari tadi dicuekin oleh eomma menatapku seolah-olah berkata untuk segera memisahkan kelimciku yang polos dari ratu iblis.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala lemah mengingat pernah suatu kali aku pernah coba memisahkan mereka dan hasilnya eomma malah menghancurkan PSPku beserta kasetnya dengan tidak berkeperiPSPan

"Min eomma membeli banyak oleh-oleh untukmu, nanti kita akan melihatnya bersama-sama ne"kata eomma hingga membuatku yang tengah melamun langsung menatapnya antusias.

"Eomma... aku..aku"kataku dengan wajah gembira.

"Untukmu tidak ada, tanya appamu siapa tahu dia membelikanmu sesuatu"

Aku langsung berbalik menatap appa sambil berharap dia mengingat untuk membelikanku oleh-oleh namun ternyata dia hanya menggeleng dengan raut bersalah.

Akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki kesal dan bibir yang dipoutkan dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Sedang eomma tanpa rasa bersalah malah mengajak Sungmin makan tanpa memperdulikanku yang masuk kamar dengan tampang kesal dan appa yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu dibuka, aku tahu pasti Sungmin yang masuk.

Aku bukannya kesal atau cemburu atas perlakuan eomma yang berbeda pada kami, hanya saja ini merupakan salah satu caraku agar bisa berduaan dengan Sungmin karena pasti namja mungilku itu membujuk eomma agar bisa menemuiku dan berhasil.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah memeluk pinggangku dari belakang sambil menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya kepunggungku hingga membuatku harus mati-matian menahan rasa geli.

"Kyu mianhe... eomma tidak bermaksud membedakan kita kok"Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan tanpa melihat wajahku yang tengah memasang evil smirk.

Sungmin yang tidak mendengar tanggapan apapun lantas membalikkan tubuhku hingga membuatku berpura-pura memasang tampang memelas.

"Kyuhyun ah"Dengan nada tercekat Sungmin mengelus wajahku yang mulai berjerawat

"Min"hanya itu yang kukatakan hingga membuat namja itu langsung memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Mianhe chagi... jeongmal mianhe"terdengar lirihan Sungmin

"Gwenchanayo... lalu eomma dimana?"tanyaku masih dengan tampang pura-pura memelas.

"Eomma pergi dengan appa, katanya ingin membeli sesuatu"jelas Sungmin hingga membuatku mengangguk-angguk.

Ternyata eomma masih berbaik hati dengan membiarkanku berdua dengan kelinci imutku di hari libur ini.

"Min ayo kita ke lotte world"ajakku sambil menatap mata Sungmin yang langsung berbinar cerah.

"ne..kajja"katanya lalu menarik tanganku keluar dari rumah

Aku kembali menyunggingkan senyum evilku sambil mengatur strategi.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat semua reviewnya, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. Mind to review again...**


	4. Pengumuman

Mianhe buat reader yang udah nungguin kelanjutan ff ku. bukannya saya bermaksud lepas tanggung jawab dari ff ini. Hanya saja saya mengalami sesuatu yang mendesak hingga tidak dapat membuat kelanjutannya hingga akhir bulan 9. Selain itu, kemungkinan besar saya tidak akan melanjutkan ff ini disini karena ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya tidak nyaman untuk menshare lanjutannya. Jeongmal mianhe...

Selain itu, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang memberikan review bagi saya. Saya amat sangat terharu. Untuk yang memberikan saran-saran kepada saya juga saya ingin mengucap maaf karena belum sempat merealisasikannya tapi saya akan berusaha agar nantinya tulisan saya bisa lebih baik. Saya juga meminta maaf soal typo yang amat banyak karena jujur ketika saya menulis saya tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Jeongmal mianhe...

Gomawo chingudeul... mulai saat ini saya hanya akan menjadi reader di FFN. untuk kelanjutan ff saya kemungkinan besar saya hanya melanjutkan di fb. Bagi yang berminat boleh add FB saya: Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki.

Jeongmal gomawo^^


End file.
